1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cable ties, and more particularly to a mounting cable tie used for binding and tying.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable ties commercially available nowadays include mainly mounting cable ties and releasable cable ties, both of which have a head and a strap body structured to engage each other, so that the strap body of the cable tie, after holding an article to be bound, can be inserted into and in turn get retained by the head of the cable tie, thereby binding, tying up and fixing the article for storage or other purposes.
Therein, a releasable cable tie features releasable engagement between its strap body and its head that allows its reuse. Such a releasable cable tie is generally employed for simple storage of an article to be bound, such as a coiled power cord.
On the other hand, a mounting cable tie has its strap body being unable to be withdrawn from its head after single engagement, so is limited to a one-time use. In its usage, once the strap body of the cable tie engages with the head, any further pull acted on the strap body of the cable tie can only constrict it more and its binding force cannot be dismissed unless it is cut off or broken. Thus, such a mounting cable tie is generally used for particular occasions where a one-time use is desired in order to make an article bound tightly by the mounting cable tie without possibility of release, and can be easily seen in retail stores binding a given amount of products for sale. The mounting cable ties are even used as temporary handcuffs in some countries.
Hence, mounting cable ties are desired to have strong structure and high pull-out resistance, for avoiding a counterforce from the article bound thereby to break or loosen the engaging structures of the strap body and the head.